


a dark sort of love

by ellipsisthegreat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It will never cease to amuse me how people think I’m your bitch,” he said, letting his gaze wander over to James. With a lazy smile, he reached up and said, “When it’s so very obvious that you’re mine.” Mirror-verse, Kirk/McCoy, inspired by <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/564661.html">this picture of Karl</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dark sort of love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek and everything affiliated with it belongs to Gene Roddenberry, JJ Abrams, and all those other cool cats who own it.

McCoy lost consciousness to the hiss of a hypospray in his ear, and regained it with a telling throb in his neck.

He cracked his eyes open, grimacing though the light was dim.

“He’s awake,” someone said. Fingers tangled in his hair and forced his head up. He hissed, both from the sting of his hair being pulled and the burn of the light directly above his head. “Good evening, Dr. McCoy.”

He didn’t bother to answer, his drug addled mind trying to place the voice while his eyes struggled to adjust.

“Shouldn’t it be Dr. Kirk? Their files indicate they’re married,” someone else said.

“Even if they weren’t, everyone knows he’s Kirk’s bitch,” the first person said. Something in the way he spat out the name struck a chord in McCoy. His mind’s eye brought up an image of the man James called ‘Cupcake.’ “While we wait for our dear, esteemed captain, how’s about we see what all the fuss is about?”

McCoy sneered, swallowing thickly and licking his lips.

“I don’t know,” the other man said. “You know how Kirk gets—he’s gone berserk before when someone tried to hurt McCoy.”

“We’re going to kill him, anyway,” Cupcake said, and looked like he was about to say something else when James himself burst into the room. Spock and Sulu flanked him, but there was a look of such rage on his face McCoy doubted they were necessary.

“Don’t kill them,” McCoy said before anyone could move. James looked at him, eyes wild with fury. “James.”

James snarled, but motioned at Spock and Sulu. Cupcake and his ally put up a token fight, but no one could stand against James’s handpicked Alpha crew. Although they insisted on trying.

“Shall I escort them to the Agony Booth, sir?” Spock asked.

Instead of answering, James freed McCoy, who stood. Rubbing his wrists, McCoy turned up his nose at his would-be captors.

“It will never cease to amuse me how people think I’m your bitch.” He let his gaze wander over to James. With a lazy smile, he reached up and said, “When it’s so very obvious that you’re mine.”

James nuzzled McCoy’s hand and smirked at Cupcake. “The Agony Booth?”

“No, no,” McCoy said. “I have a new set of scalpels I’ve been just _aching_ to play with.”

“How many hits do I get?” James asked. _Did they hurt you?_

McCoy hummed thoughtfully. “Three. And a half, if you’d like.” _You got here before they could do much, silly boy._

James’ lip curled up. “So many? I’ll have to be careful not to finish them off.” _They should be torn apart for even_ _looking at you_.

“So sweet,” McCoy said, and grasped James’s shirt. He pulled the other man into a brutal kiss.

Sulu looked away, certain that bearing witness to such a private moment would only lead to death or torture in some form.

James pulled back, tonguing the new cut on his lip. “Take them to Sick Bay, then.”

“Instruct Nurse Chapel not to tie them down too tightly,” McCoy said. “Wouldn’t do for any of their extremities to go numb from those lovely knots she so enjoys.”

“As you say,” Spock said slowly. He glanced at James for confirmation, but James only had eyes for McCoy.

Later, McCoy’s newly sharpened blade traced the bruises James had beaten into Cupcake’s skin.

This was something like love, McCoy thought, and allowed a cruel smile to come to his face as Cupcake began to scream.

(YOUWOULDFINDMEAFORMIDABLEPAGEBREAK)

Six years ago, McCoy entered his bedchambers. At the foot of his bed knelt a young man with his hands tied tightly behind his back, his head bowed, eyes hidden by the golden fringe of his shaggy hair. McCoy knew they would be blue, the color the sky was rumored to have been before it was stained red during the countless wars fought on Earth’s soil.

The man looked up, icy eyes proving McCoy wrong, because how could anything be so vivid as they?

“You’re George Kirk’s youngest son?” he asked, stepping closer as the door hissed closed.

The man jutted his chin out defiantly. “I’m James Tiberius Kirk.”

McCoy smirked and grabbed the man’s chin, turning his face this way and that. “Pock marked, but handsome,” he said. “We’ll have to get you a haircut, James.”

James flinched and jerked away, jaw clenching.

When McCoy grabbed him again, it was by his hair, forcing him to look up again with enough force to yank out a few strands. “You understand what has happened, here, James? Your brother pissed off the wrong people with his failure on Deneva, and your mother traded your future for the lives of his sons.”

James refused to look at him, lips pressed into a thin line.

McCoy released his hair to run his fingers almost lovingly across James’ jaw. “My last wife betrayed me, James, and now her skeleton is bleached white by the sun. But you’re no woman, and your mother assured me you would be loyal.” He put a finger under James’ chin and tilted his head up. “You won’t break my heart, will you?”

James curled a lip up at him.

“Tell you what, darlin’,” he said. “I’ll raise you up into the most feared name in the Empire. I’ve got no need for being in the spotlight, but to be the shadow behind it…that’s a position I have use for. All you have to do is swear to me that I’ll always have your heart.” He smirked. “And if I find you with someone else without my permission, I’ll cut it out of you.”

“Why should I?” James asked. “Maybe I’d prefer to keep sleeping around without a damn collar, and take my own chances at rising to power.”

“That’s not the way the game works,” McCoy said. “If you don’t agree to me, the Emperor will just give you to someone else. And someone else might just use you ‘til you drop.” He leaned forward until their mouths were almost touching, hand trailing down to the ropes binding James’ arms behind his back. “I’ll only tie you down to my bed sometimes, promise.”

James licked his lips, tongue just barely touching McCoy.

“I’ll even let you keep your own last name,” McCoy said. “You’ll be more formidable if no one realizes you’re under my thumb.”

“Beside you,” James said. “I want to be your equal.”

“You’ll never be my equal,” McCoy said.

“No such thing as a no-win situation, McCoy,” James said. “I can be.”

“Prove it,” McCoy said.

James grinned, looking almost boyish if not for the malicious glint in his eyes. His ropes fell away, and he pressed an old, rusty nail against McCoy’s cheek. Blood dripped from the tips of his fingers. “You should have this floor redone.”

“Clever boy,” McCoy said approvingly, and pushed their mouths together. When he pulled away, he said, “My first name is Leonard. The day I let you use that name, you’ll have proven yourself my equal.”

James nodded and kissed him again.

(YOUWOULDFINDMEAFORMIDABLEPAGEBREAK)

“He dead, McCoy?” James asked, cold eyes surveying the mess of flayed skin that used to be Cupcake.

McCoy shrugged and pressed a rusty nail into James’ hand, scowling. “How many times have I got to tell you my name’s Leonard, you goddamned fool?”

James smiled and kissed his husband. “Only twice, Leonard.”

Hand in hand, they turned on Cupcake’s ally.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my Reel Challenge, but instead I wrote my very first mirror-verse! Ah, brain, your lack of sense is astounding to me.
> 
> Is anyone else totally in love with the idea of Bones being the truly evil one in the mirror-verse? Because I totally am. *fans self*


End file.
